vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106856-hey-carbine-want-more-money-add-paid-overall-character-custimization
Content ---- ---- ---- This would be a great service! As long as its not cash shop! I do not want my $15 going towards development time of new hairstyles and what not so they can advertise and sell them. I want content not just cosmetics to be sold. That's why I left GW2, no new content was coming out just cash shop garbage all the time. | |} ---- ya I agree. It should never be for them to develop new content just to get people to pay more for those changes. It should only be to change to the existing available options and that's it | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- it costs money because people will pay. It's just another way for Carbine to make money. If players in previous games would have refused to pay for it and set the bar there then this would be asked for in the aspect of free in game service, but alas it wasn't. So now people ask for the paid option because it's a standard | |} ---- So MMO developers are greedy and so the way to get what you want is to wave cash at them? This is a premium game, there's no reason for such heavy monitization. What's next? Pay 25 cents to start the next quest? After all the precedent was set back in the arcade days... | |} ---- Well Carbine have been so nice that you dont need to pay real life money for those services. "Oh what do you mean? It clearly costs real life money! I am baffled by your statement!" All you have to do is write "WTB (Insert name of paid service) i will pay 1plat more than the current credd price!" People who were gonna buy a credd will now buy the service (because they all cost the same as a credd) and get 1 plat more than they would otherwise. Win/Win | |} ---- That is exactly what I am saying (in a way). I don't know what game initially started it but someone at some point said, hey we'll allow you to do X to your character for Y amount and tested to see if their player base would pay or not. Obviously at some point it worked and they saw a nice gain in money. More than likely then players said we'd also pay Y amount for A,B and C service. The game company obviously then saw $$ flash before their eyes and implemented afore said changes. Other game companies saw that this was working and applied it to their games and saw gains as well. Again it came down to the players saying, yes we'll pay you for that service | |} ---- And then proceed to get banned as a gold seller. Clear win there. | |} ---- In SW:TOR it's seen as a pure cash grab and it ain't winning them any good will (other than the handful of whales that use it). Most of their cash shop stuff can be put on the AH but appearance changes require cash shop currency which cannot be traded. Shame, it would have been an excellent credit sink. | |} ---- I'm not saying that other games haven't used it to their advantage in one way or the other, but this is basic supply and demand. | |} ---- Ive sure been banned alot then. Dont you think that if Carbine didnt want it to be used this way they probably wouldnt have made it possible to trade the services? | |} ---- Supply and demand is important. Maximizing your short-term profits to the point where your customers feel cheated is an excellent way to insure that demand falls off a cliff. That's what happened to TOR's customizer: very few people use it. An alternative way of monetizing it would have been to sell new hairstyle, tattoo, jewelry unlocks, yet they decided they wanted pennies instead of dollars. Look how irritated people are at the dye costs here. Imagine if they had to spend real world money? | |} ---- Issue being is it most often appears in F2P games as a way for Devs to make money, not sub based. If sub based gets full blown cash shop then we're getting double dipped for half service :( | |} ---- and you are missing the point completely. PEOPLE ARE ASKING FOR IT IN THIS THREAD!!! THE WHOLE THREAD IS ASKING FOR THIS SERVICE!! They don't have to make it like it was in SW:TOR or any other game that made it a pay to in essence win service. They can do it exactly like WoW did and make it for the people that want to just customize their character again like they would in character creation. People do want this whether or not you do. | |} ---- How is this even still being debated, WoW people WoW | |} ---- Will the cash shop you want have battle pets at least? :D | |} ---- ---- lol I am not asking for a cash shop, I didn't even start the thread. I am saying there is a very good, well built model out there that Carbine can follow to allow them to make more money off players that want to pay for these services. No where in WoW is anyone paying to win because they get to change their name or their race or their skin color... man, it's like most of the people in here are brick walls... | |} ---- No, people are waving a fist full of real world cash saying "take mah money!". Yes, we need a re-customizer (my poor Aurin's eyes) but it should use in game currency only. If people want to throw extra real world money at it, that's what CREDD is for. | |} ---- People are also asking for server merges in hundreds of threads. Doesn't mean it is going to happen. | |} ---- Obviously I am not getting through with this, assume what you want and don't read. I'm done here | |} ---- I'm not saying it is either, but the whole point of this thread is for character re customization and people are taking it completely out of context | |} ---- lol im just screwing with ya, unlike some of the others who seem to be serious :P | |} ---- YOU WOULD!!! | |} ---- Just like my motto that i plan to begin in 2016. | |} ---- ---- Are you sure it's me being confused? The topic title itself is: Hey carbine want more money add paid overall character custimization. Now if it was Hey Carbine, want to drive more CREDD sales? I'd see your point. Chrizz (the OP) equates this to paid services. So does Santina. To reiterate: I'm for a character customizer. I'm against it being a paid service like character transfers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So don't ... It's really really easy. If you don't want to spend money on it, don't. | |} ---- DEATH TO MICRO TRANSACTIONS DEAAAAATHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Or, instead of asking people to show dedication by subscribing, then saying "by the way if you shell out EVEN MORE you can have perks the mere scrub subscribers don't have", they could just keep it subscription based, instead of using the F2P AND Subscription model, hows that sound? Some people prefer sub models, because it puts everyone on a level playing field. If you see an awesome item in game, you know you can get it without whipping out your credit card. This is the only perk to having a sub model, one many people prefer, take that perk away and you're looking for trouble. | |} ---- ---- The one that recently added both? Yes, and they got trouble, not many people take kindly to buying level 90's and the purchased mounts are highly frowned upon. Luckily WoW has the foundation to get away with it with only a few hundred thousand irritated people, i wouldn't try it with a new MMO. | |} ---- ---- That's what everyone in this thread is trying to do that doesn't understand what it is about. The whole point is to literally allow re-customization of your character. Nothing more. People can't grasp that and are flipping out about everything else they think that this is going to create... | |} ---- If people had an issue with my bought mount, I told them to go smurf themselves, it was my money and I'd do with it what I'd please. How DARE anyone judge someone poorly for buying a cosmetic item, it's not like the mount gave me a magical edge over others, it just looked neat. As for the level 90's never bought one, would only use that free one to magically level a class I already leveled on a different server so I could play with friends. | |} ---- Oh, I know. I'm with you on this one. Honestly, sometimes I think people who are so dead-set against "cash shops" are just too poor to admit it - and just self-entitled enough to honestly believe they "deserve everything made for this game while they are paying a sub" ... and that is just total garbage. As I said in the other thread, call your basic cable provider and demand "everything that's on cable, because I pay for cable!" Yeah. They're going to hang up on you and laugh. | |} ---- TBH I have zero extra cash to put towards a cash shop, but you know what, I don't care if there is one or not. I have played plenty of games that have them and didn't even visit them or look at them because I didn't want to waste my time on something I couldn't get anyway. :P | |} ---- Im definately rallying for a barbershop.. but i think the op is referring to get his base appearance changed and yes.. some sub mmo's offer this.. it may not be directly blunt.. but you can do this in wow.. race changes anyone? Not sure if they have a more direct method for this but through a hoop or two you can still do this... | |} ---- they literally have a true re-customization option that when you pay for it you go through the process again of creating a character. This is what they are asking for. (the only thing you can't do is rename, unless you pay for that service too) | |} ---- Would that more people thought this way. I ain't saying I'm made of money ... I pay for two subs (mine and the wife), bought two deluxe pre-order editions so she'd get all the geegaws I got. We both make pretty good livings. I'm a marketing designer for a big firm here in Houston and she's a Staff Accountant at a business that does VOIP technologies. Even with two kids in the house and a car note, we're sitting in a good place. She LOVES cash shop crap. Vanity pets, costumes, weapon skins, mounts ... you name it, she wants it and she's more than happy to pay for it. So am I. If I don't like it, I don't buy it. Simple. When those first custom pets and mounts came out for WOW, I bought them all for her. I never spend the money for me to have them, because they didn't appeal to me. They didn't affect my gaming in any way, so I didn't feel like I was "missing out" or "deserved" it just because I was paying a subscription. That's a mentality of young people who've never been in the real world, or poor people who probably should be saving for their rent. | |} ---- Comming from action mmos that have cash shops.. im pretty neutral as to whether or not i support this idea.. If they got it they got it.. if they don't they don't.. doesnt really alter my experience in the game either way. | |} ---- Oh ok.. well there you go people.. | |} ---- ---- After i my character has dropped those implants, you can get them. With the current Body Style of my Char i cant wear coats. Always have a butt like a duck, terrible. | |} ---- It's the heavy-handed monetization that bothers me - not the existence of a cash shop or other pay-for features. Things like $20 character renames, and the recently discussed outrageous plat costs just for using dye (intended as gold sinks to encourage the purchase of CREDD) are what's grinding my gears. The inclusion of what are basic features into the pay model. To use the cable analogy: - What if when you called to order HBO they said sure - that's $500 a month? When you say "that price is outrageous" they say "We charge it because we can". I doubt even a rich Texan would pay $500/mo for HBO. - What if your cable TV provider made you pay a fee each time you used the remote? So if you want to use the shop to buy new mounts, or skins, or any of that optional cosmetic stuff that's fine by me. Many times it's a way to show support for a developer to purchase some of the optional items (although usually you do that if it's a F2P game), but those prices should also be balanced in the scheme of things... Is a character rename really worth more than a month's playtime? Equivalent to 1/3 the cost of the entire game? It's when you take basic features that should be baked in and instead put them behind a paywall that I take exception. Where's the line? What constitutes a "basic feature" - well that's a matter of opinion... but Carbine's pushing the line in the wrong direction if you ask me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^ That too. Once your product is mostly flawless.. (bugs will still remain, but get a nice polish to it).. THEN discussing pimping it out for a little more is a valid discussion. Till then.. WoW Barber. | |} ---- ---- ...because.. CORPORATIONS! lol | |} ---- Yes, let's just encourage them to monetize a game they're already getting a big chunk of change from people to play instead of encouraging them to make what people are already paying for worth it. The to say that the customization in this game is lacking would be an understatement. | |} ---- ---- If you but a max level and play it well, nobody will frown on you because they won't even know. | |} ----